


Untitled Drabble

by 888mph



Category: Castle
Genre: Epic Bromance, M/M, Playful Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/888mph/pseuds/888mph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Free-for-all fill for 5SS.</p><p>Prompt: Javier is always directing Kevin’s actions. Riding. Playful D/s.</p><p>Originally posted <a href="http://fivesentencesmut.tumblr.com/post/42532517015/anonymous-asked-castle-ryan-esposito-javier-is#notes">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Free-for-all fill for 5SS.
> 
> Prompt: Javier is always directing Kevin’s actions. Riding. Playful D/s.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://fivesentencesmut.tumblr.com/post/42532517015/anonymous-asked-castle-ryan-esposito-javier-is#notes).

“Harder,” he says, “faster,” he says, “there-stop-continue-do that again-now do the other thing,” he goes on and Kevin is starting to think that maybe Javi is convinced he’s back in Iraq ordering a bunch of soldiers around, like in some weirdly X-rated, PTSD-induced hallucination, instead of in his New York apartment, with Kevin between his thighs.

Kevin’s arms buckle and he all but faceplants on Javi’s shoulder, because while Javi is all big muscles and brown skin, Kevin wasn’t in the Special Forces, he’s just an average joe, thank you very much, and he’s pretty sure that if they keep this pace, he won’t be able to hold his gun tomorrow, let alone drive Castle’s Ferrari.

When Javi jabs him on the ribs for stopping, urgent and demanding, Kevin gathers his last strength to flip them over so that Javi is straddling him, ready to ride him like a bike.

“If you want it, work for it, bro,” Kevin says, smirking up at Javi, arms coming to rest lazily above his head. “I’m just gonna lie here, while you take all you want.”


End file.
